Wanting More
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Danny and Martin have been screwing around for quite some time. But things start to get to seriouse and Danny leaves to be with Elena. How will Martin handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay new story, there is a part two to this so leave a review if you want more :)**

Martin couldn't think the only thing he could focus on was the way Danny was going in and out of him so fiercely it was like he thought that this would be the last time they would ever be together. "Danny!" Martin arched his back arms and legs wrapping around the man above him. Danny growled going faster till Martin's hips were coming off the bed from the force of his thrust, "Yes, Danny Ahhhh," Danny hit his prostate over and over causing Martin to see stars, "Ohhh, I-I love you, Danny I love you," he screamed feeling Danny twitch inside him and fill him. Danny gave a few more shallow jabs before pulling out taking Martin's cock in his hand till he came.

They lay there for a bit till Danny got up and left for home. Martin buried his face in the pillow and cried. He and Danny had been going at this for a year now and he knew that he screwed up by saying I love you. It was an unspoken rule that they were supposed to be detached during this but Martin couldn't help it.

He loved Danny. He wanted to be with Danny. But by him uttering those words Danny started to ignore him realizing that he got too involved, Martin felt a whole inside him were Danny once was, but he held it together during work. Sometimes he got a word or two from Danny but for the most part he stayed away.

Then it happened Danny met Elena. Because he and Danny weren't dating so it want like Danny was cheating on him but it still hurt. And when Martin was shot Danny was too busy with Elena to visit him and when he started to fight the addiction to the pain killers he was taking, he all but left him in the middle of his healing process. But what set him over the edge was hearing that he and Elena were dating.

Now he lay on the floor on the cusp of dying, he over dosed trying to take enough pills to ease his heart ache. Right before he thought he was dying he thought he felt Danny's hands on him teething to shake him awake

~.~.~.~.~

The whole team waited in the waiting room. Danny was slouched in his chair with his head in his hands one leg bouncing as he tried not to panic. "Everything is going to be okay," Elena said putting her hand on his back trying to comfort him only to be pushed away with no response. The doctor told them that Martin was going to be okay but they had to wait a little while longer till they could visit.

Samantha pulled Elena away from him, "Just give him some time," she said.

"You know what he said to me?" Danny asked finally snapping out of it,. "He keep saying 'let me go, no one needs me here just let me go,'" Danny started to sob, "It's all my fault, I didn't help him the way I should have with those pills and then.. " he couldn't finish his sentence, he couldn't let them know.

"Mr. Fitzgerald can have visitors now," A nurse smiled at them before adding, "He's awake and has been asking for a Danny Taylor."

"You should go see him," Sam said gently causing Danny to shake his head.

"I'll go with you if you need me to," Elena offered.

"No that would just make things worse." They all looked confused at this. "I'll see him tomorrow." He left quickly.

"What was that about?" Jack asked.

"Your guess is as good a mine." Vivian said.

~.~.~.~.~

Martin wouldn't look at them when they entered the room, "Hey Martin," Sam tried to sound cheerful though Martin didn't answer, "Danny had to go home but he said he'll try to visit you tomorrow. He's just a little shook up right now." Martin nodded looking out the window.

"Are you feeling any better?" Jack asked, again Martin nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elena asked trying not to pry but, she really wanted to know what happened. Not for Martin's sake but so she knew how to deal with Danny when she saw him. Martin glanced at her before he looked back at the window.

It wasn't long till they heard a choked sob from the hospital bed, then a whimper. His shoulder shook as he tried to hold back all the emotions that he still had pent up inside him. He didn't want to show weakness in front of his co-workers, he couldn't cry. But it was too late he was already crying.

Vivian rubbed his back trying to comfort him, "It's going to be alright," She said but Martin shook his head.

"No, no it's not," He cried briefly defeated, "I-I really just want to be alone now." Martin said his face buried in his pillow.

"Okay," Jack said, "Don't worry about work for right now, take ask the time you need." they left Jack letting the nurses know to keep a close eye on Martin

~.~.~.~.~

When Danny did visit, Martin was asleep. So he just stood there not really knowing what to do. He wanted to apologize, to hold Martin in his arms and tell him that everything was going to be okay, that no matter what he was going to be there for him for now on. But he couldn't bring himself to say it.

He sat down in a chair next to Martin's bed side taking one of Martin's hands in his, careful not to wake him. Sam peeked her head in, "Danny you finally came. Do you want me to leave?" She asked not wanting to impose.

"N-no it's fine," He sighed letting his fingers gently play with the skin on the back of Martin's hands the way he used to when they laid in need together after fooling around in bed.

"You didn't come into work today is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Sam sighed knowing that Danny was doing the topical I'm-a-guy-so-I-don't-want-to-talk-about-my-feelings thing.

"I know that you were the one that found him and things are really hard right now, but if you give him some time he'll be just fine," She smiled.

"It's all my fault Sam," he whispered.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is, if I was able to man up and just except my feelings for him none it's this would have ever happened."

"What are you taking about?"

"Martin and I were sleeping together and things started to get serious so I bailed. But we weren't dating so I didn't really say anything I just stopped seeing him and started seeing Elena. And when he got shot he I wasn't there and I wasn't much help when I was helping him get off the pain medication..." His voice broke ad he held into Martin's hands crying. Sam was shocked, she always knew that Martin and Danny had a special relationship but she didn't know that they were that close

Martin made a noise causing Danny to quiet some so not to wake him, he wasn't sure how to deal with Martin yet, "I love him," Danny said, "I just don't know what to do about it." He sighed.

"What's holding you back?" Sam asked, "You're a grown man, you don't have to worry about what your family would say, and we wouldn't care if you guys were dating."

"I've gone my whole life denying these feelings. My whole life it's not that easy to go back."

"Just think about it," Danny nodded releasing Martin's hand ad he got up to leave, "When he wakes up can you tell him I stopped by but he was asleep."

"I think it would be best if you stayed, he really wants to see you."

"Sam..."

"You don't have to it was just a suggestion."

Danny bit his lip nervously looking at Martin's tense face that was normally relaxed when he was asleep like this, "I'll come back tomorrow… maybe." Sam nodded, watching Danny leave

~.~.~.~.~

It wasn't long till Martin was released, all he had to do was pretend to feel better and he was out and back in his apartment. He still didn't go back to work yet not ready to face everyone. By now there was no doubt that the whole building knew about what he tried to do. Besides when he went back he would be stuck doing desk work and having to talk to the in house therapist. Vivian and Samantha would drop by to give him a homemade meal once in a while and make sure that he was doing okay. Jack would call when he could. Even Elena wanted to make sure he was alright. The only one who he hadn't seen is Danny.

Now he sat in a corner in his room with the lights off trying not to think. It hurt that after he and Danny had shared such intimate moments together that he didn't even want to be friends anymore, that he didn't even care. These thoughts brought him back to where he was before.

He tried to think of better times like when Danny first kissed him. That put a small smile on his face.

The buzzer on his door rang causing him to scramble to answer it, "Who?" He asked.

"It's Danny." Martin's heart flutters as he pressed the button to unlock the main door unlocking his front for when Danny came up, "Hey," Danny says quietly, "I brought pizza."

"Oh, thanks," Martin put on his best smile.

"How have you been?"

"Better."

"I'm sorry I didn't come earlier I just...I didn't know what to say or how to deal with this. You scared me."

"I…" Martin didn't know what to say so he just kept his head down.

"But I'm glad you're doing better," Danny embraced Martin in a firm but gentile hug burying his nose in Martin's hair inhaling his scent.

"I've missed you," Martin mumbled into Danny's chest.

"I know, I know." Danny rocked him back and forth in a soothing motion.

"Not just now, before everything. When you left I missed you."

"Martin..."

"I just want or friendship back." Martin's voice broke ad he started to cry.

"I want more than just a friendship." Danny said

TBC, maybe


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't post yeasterday I went to the eye doctor and got my eyes diolated. I couldn't read or write for FOUR HOURS. By the time it wore off it was almost nine o'clock and my mom wouldn't let me use the computer. I won't put up anything for Blue Eyes or A Mess for a few more days. Anyways I hope you enjoy this last part :)**

Danny held Martin for a little longer, feeling the smaller man shake and cry into his chest. After a while he felt Martin slump in is arms and realized that Martin must have fallen asleep in his arms. He sighed, gently maneuvering Martin until he held him bridal style and carried him into his bedroom. He tucked him in then decided to crash on the couch instead of staying in the room.

Once Danny got back to the living room he realized how much of a bad idea it was. The couch was right across from the door, and it was so tempting to just get up and leave so he wouldn't have to deal with this. Sure he'd already broken up with Elena earlier today when he made the decision to confess to Martin, but he knew all he had to do was turn on his, "Danny Charm" and she would come back, and he could pretend that this never happened.

The clock on the wall was driving him crazy as he watched the seconds pass by. Soon Martin would come back out of the room and then they would talk and… his heart started to race.

"I'm going to do this, I'm going to do this," he kept repeating in his head. Samantha was right. He was a grown man and could make a decision for his own happiness. Right.? He started to doubt himself, thinking of the "what ifs".

What would the other says? What if Martin didn't want him anymore? What would his brother found out? He knew the scrutiny that the LGBT community was always under and how they were treated. Hell, there were even homophobes in the FBI building who didn't mind voicing the opinion about how much they hated homosexuals. People would lose the respect that he worked so hard to gain.

That was it! He was off the couch and at the door, hand ready to yank it opened when he stopped. Again the "what ifs" plaguing him. What if, no one care? What if everything turned out fine? What if he walked out this door and Martin does what he did before and Danny wasn't there to save him.

He released the door knob and sat back down.

~.~.~.~.~

Martin awake with a start, trying to figure out what happened. He remembered letting Danny in and then… He pushed off the bed and hobbled down the hallway, only to find Danny passed out on his couch.

So, he did come here. Martin sighed not knowing what to do. He didn't want to wake him up. He just left him there moving to the kitchen as quietly as possible to get a glass of water. He sipped it slowly remembering what happened.

Danny had come over with a pizza, which would explain the un-touched box sitting on the counter. He said something about being sorry, not dealing with what happened well, being glad that Martin was alright. But Martin could very vividly remember crying himself to sleep in Danny's arms.

He sighed again putting his finished cup in the sink. Maybe it would be easier to just go back to bed and wait until morning to try to piece everything together. He turned off the kitchen light, padding his way into his room when he heard Danny make a noise.

He cursed inwardly. Talking to Danny would not be good for his sanity right now, "Martin," he cringed turning around to see Danny's half sleep glazed eyes looking straight at him, "You're awake," there was a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, I saw you on the couch and decided to leave you be for the moment," Martin said.

Danny stood up, "Martin, we need to talk."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Martin, I know that I haven't dealt with any of this well. It took me a while to realize that what we had, hadn't been as detached as I once thought, but even when I knew that, I couldn't stop seeing you." He was close now, close enough that they were almost chest to chest. Danny took Martin's hand in his and continued, "I loved being around you, even when we weren't doing anything. I loved seeing you smile, hearing you laugh. Then you said that you loved me and everything became too real. I didn't think that what I did would affect you the way it did." He let out a shaky breath when Martin didn't say anything back, "I didn't want to be around you when you were healing from the pain meds because you shouldn't be in a relationship, but me being away just made it worse. And when I found you on the floor, overdosed, I thought I lost you for good," his voice cracked, "then you kept saying to let you go, that no one needed you," he took a deep breath, "but that's not true. I love you and I need you."

"I thought you hated me," Martin admitted, "I thought you were just using me until you found someone else."

"No," Danny tilted Martin's head up to look him in the eyes, "I want to be with. Not like before, I want to have a real relationship with you."

Martin bit his lip, nodding, "I want that too," he smiled. Danny grinned back kissing Martin sweetly. Martin kissed back. A hand came up and tangled itself in Martin's hair another on his lower back pulling them closer. They were pressed together, tightly not able to get close enough.

Danny's tongue dipped into Martin's mouth. He felt Martin go limp in his arms, whimpering as the kiss became deeper. Danny pulled back so they could breathe a thin strand of saliva connecting them for a few moments.

Danny shrugged off his suit jacket as it became too hot before he knew it they were both naked in Martin's bed, like they've been so many times before. Danny was on top of Martin kissing him hard while they rutted against each other. Their legs tangled together, Martin's hands gripped Danny's back.

Danny pulled away to gaze down at Martin, taking in the image of Martin's flush cheeks and chest. His eyes were the brightest shade of blue he'd ever seen, "You're beautiful," he mumbled kissing Martin again, pouring in all of his love for him and all of his regret that he hadn't done this sooner, Danny mover lower feeling Martin's chest till he was between the younger man's leg.

"Danny," Martin panted feeling the tight wet heat on his erection, "Oh, shit, Danny just like that," his hand came down to grip Danny's hair massaging the scalp as he tried to get a better grip, "Oh, Danny," His head lolled back in pleasure, legs spreading to give Danny better access. Martin let out a silent scream as Danny went down on him. Applying just the right amount of suction and just the right amount of tongue, he came back up to lick the head, dipping his tongue into the slit.

There was a popping noise when the suction was broken, a line of droll connecting Danny's tongue to Martin's cock. He moved away for a moment to grab the lube from the top draw of Martin's night stand. Martin whimpered at the loss of contact and reached out for Danny who smiled leaning forwards kiss Martin as he lubed his erected penis.

Martin wrapped his arms around Danny's neck gasping and moaning as he felt Danny line himself up with his hole, "I love you," he said keeping eye contact.

"I love you too," Danny pushed forwards, sliding the head in. Martin's mouth dropped open as he felt all of Danny slide into him. "Are you alright?" Danny asked seeing Martin squirm a bit trying to get used to the sensation.

"I'm fine," Martin gasped moaning when he felt Danny throbbing inside of him. His ass hole felt like it was being stretched beyond its capacity. He moaned all the same, "Just move," he sighed falling back into the pillows.

Danny braced himself on his elbows as to not crush Martin as he pulled out until only the tip was inside before thrusting back in, "Danny," Martin moaned arching his back. Danny kissed him moving faster. Martin brought his fist up to his mouth, biting his knuckles to keep from making any noise.

Danny pulled Martin's hand away, "I want to hear all the cute little noise you make," he whispered into Martin's ear kissing his neck. Martin shivered when Danny's tongue came out to lap at his neck, biting and sucking till he left a hickey and gently kissed the mark. He kept his hips moving in a steady yet firm motion that had Martin crying out in pleasure.

"Danny, ohh, Danny yes," Martin was working with him, grinding his ass up to meet Danny's thrusts the best he could. There was a tight heat in his groin, coiling and ready for release, "More please more," he begged wrapping his legs around Danny's waist.

Danny was taken aback at the passion he saw in Martin's eyes and the fact that he trusted him enough to be a part of him and bring him to completion. Danny gave him what wanted. He went faster and harder, looking for that spot when, "Ahhh, yes, right there," Martin all but screamed seeing nothing but white. Every movement was transferred straight to his cock, "Mmmm," he whimpered, it was becoming too much, with Danny inside and around him.

"Martin, shit," Danny moaned out. He could feel his climax approaching. He started moving as fast as he could, making sure to keep hitting that special spot that drove Martin crazy, "Come on baby, you're almost there," he encouraged kissing Martin thrusting his tongue in his mouth in the same way he was fucking him.

"Danny, ohhhh, ahhhh," Martin's hips were coming off the bed like before. He was squirming beneath Danny. "Danny, I-I'm gonna, ahhhh, Danny." He screamed as he came, the walls of his entrance crushing Danny's cock.

"Shit, Martin, yes," he came into Martin's ass releasing load after load of cum, each squirt lapping at Martin's prostate.

They collapsed in the bed gasping for air, Danny's hips still twitching in and out of Martin. Finally he pulled out allowing the massive amount of cum in Martin's ass to flow out.

Martin sighed curling up next to Danny as he fell asleep.

~.~.~.~.~

Martin awoke to an empty bed and almost cried. He thought that when Danny came over it was too good to be true. He shook his head finding his discarded boxers and pulling them on. He stretched then regretted it feeling a pain in his back side. Again, chocking back a sob.

He thought that Danny cared that he really wanted to be with him. He'd said he loved him, he said that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He held his head in his hands trying to pull himself together.

He stood up and started to walk into his kitchen nearly falling over when he bumped into, "Danny?" he asked confused to see the Hispanic man holding two cups of coffee looking confused. "I thought that," he didn't finish his sentence as he hugged Danny around the waist. Tears were slipping out of his eyes as he cried releasing all of the pain he'd been holding in for the past few weeks.

Danny set the cups down on a small table in the hallway, "I told you I wasn't going to leave you again," he embraced Martin tightly pulling him close, "I'm not going anywhere," he kissed the top of Martin's head, "I promise."

Fin


End file.
